1001djsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Aoki
| birth_place = Miami, Florida | origin = Newport Beach, California, United States | genre = Electro house, moombahton, dubstep | years_active = 1999, 2006–present | label = Dim Mak Records, Ministry of Sound Australia, Deckstar | notable_instruments = | associated_acts = LMFAO, Afrojack, Redfoo, Kid Cudi, Lil Jon, Laidback Luke | website = }} Steve Hiroyuki Aoki (born November 30, 1977) is an American electro house musician, record producer and the founder of Dim Mak Records.Kid Millionaire. Dim Mak. Retrieved on January 7, 2012. Biography Steve Hiroyuki Aoki was born in Miami, Florida, and grew up in Newport Beach, California. He graduated from Newport Harbor High School in 1995, where he was a star player on the varsity badminton team. He is the third child of Rocky Aoki and Chizuru Kobayashi.Aoki family tree from NY mag Nymag.com. Retrieved on July 9, 2008 His father was a former Japanese wrestler who also founded the restaurant chain Benihana. He has two older siblings, sister Kana (who is sometimes called by her middle name "Grace"), and brother Kevin (owner of Doraku Sushi restaurant). He also has three half-siblings, all of whom are younger: half-brother Kyle and half-sisters Echo, and Devon, the supermodel and actress. As a child, Steve lived with his grandfather, his mother, and his two older siblings. Aoki attended the University of California, Santa Barbara and graduated with 2 B.A.s; one in Women's Studies and the other in Sociology. In college, he produced do-it-yourself records and ran underground concerts out of his Biko room in the Santa Barbara Student Housing Cooperative, which was located in Isla Vista, a section of residential land adjacent to UCSB. As a concert venue, the apartment became known as The Pickle Patch.Pickle Patch Compilation |. Mostly.blueskiesabove.us (2008-01-13). Retrieved on 2012-01-07.http://www.dailynexus.com/article.php?a=1998 By his early 20s, Aoki had built his own record label, which he named Dim Mak after his childhood hero, Bruce Lee.Steve Aoki profile. thelookrightnow.com He has also been in numerous bands, including This Machine Kills, which released an album on Ebullition Records, Esperanza, and The Fire Next Time. Music career Aoki founded his own label, Dim Mak Records, in 1996. The label has released music by other electro house artists such as MSTRKRFT, The Bloody Beetroots, Felix Cartal and Mustard Pimp, as well as by Klaxons, Scanners, Whitey, and Mystery Jets. Aoki is a club promoter and DJ. He has teamed up with Blake Miller of the LA-based band Moving Units to produce remixes. The duo of Miller and Aoki work under the moniker Weird Science. In May 2006, Aoki became a board member for MC5 bassist Michael Davis' Music Is Revolution Foundation, a non-profit organization that provides music education support within public schools. Aoki's debut mix album, Pillowface and His Airplane Chronicles was released in January 2008.Steve Aoki's debut mix album profile Retrieved on July 9, 2008 He had an Essential Mix that aired on BBC Radio 1 on 2 August 200810 and again on 27 October 2012.http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b01nfb2y Aoki's latest solo album, Wonderland was released January 2012 and features guest vocalists and musicians LMFAO, Kid Cudi, Kay, Travis Barker, will.i.am aka Zuper Blahq, Wynter Gordon, Rivers Cuomo, Lil Jon, Chiddy Bang, Lovefoxxx of CSS, Big John Duncan former guitarist of the punk band The Exploited, and others. Aoki has been busy in the studio collaborating with other fellow producer friends and thus far has released singles with The Bloody Beetroots, Armand Van Helden of Duck Sauce, Afrojack, Laidback Luke, Tai, Sidney Samson, Tiesto. In his interviews, Twitter feed or from his YouTube channel, he has shown teasers or has discussed doing future collaborations with Diplo, Knife Party, Datsik, Chris Lake, Rune, Iggy Azalea, Angger Dimas, and Dirtyphonics. He has remixed many artists and bands, including Jackson 5, Drake, Kanye West, Eminem, Lil Wayne, Mike Posner, Girls Generation, All American Rejects, Refused, The Killers, Bassnectar, Lenny Kravitz, Bloc Party, Snoop Dogg, Robin Thicke, S.P.A., Kid Cudi, Fërnando Oviedo, Chester French and Peaches. He remixed the track "When The Wind Blows" that features on the UK edition of The All-American Rejects 2008 album When The World Comes Down. On November 10, 2009 Aoki released a remix for Drake's song "Forever". The song features Drake, Kanye West, Lil Wayne, and Eminem. The track made it to the top of Hype Machine's chart in December 2009.Twitter / Steve Aoki: Just finished my remix for. Twitter.com (2009-11-10). Retrieved on 2012-01-07. Through relentless touring he gained huge support from colleges. Performing an average of 250 shows a year, he has recently started touring with production via bus tours like the spring 2012 Deadmeat Tour he headlined more than 55 cities in 60 dates across the United States and Canada. Many of the artists Aoki collaborates with make appearances on tour with him. He has played lesser-travelled regions — in 2009 he played a show in Beijing, China with Diplo at a night organised by promoters Split Works.http://www.spli-t.com/splitworks/diplo-steve-aoki-in-beijing-2009/ (http). spli-t.com (2009). Retrieved on 2012-15-08 In March 2010 Aoki released "I'm In The House", a collaboration with Zuper Blahq—alter-ego of The Black Eyed Peas singer will.i.am. The song charted at #29 in the UK Singles Chart in its first week of release. Producer-songwriter Lucas Secon confirmed in a May 2010 interview with HitQuarters that he and Rivers Cuomo had recently worked with Aoki on a single. In July 2012, Aoki was added to the Pollstar Top 100 North American Tours in their 2012 Mid Year Report. The list designated Aoki as the highest grossing dance artist in North America for the first half of the year. On December 11, 2012, Aoki released his first EP It’s the End of the World As We Know It, including three songs. Business ventures The Dim Mak CollectionDim Mak Collection clothing line was launched in 2006.Official Dim Mak Collection website A new fashion range designed by Steve and his sister Devon Aoki will be coming out in the future. In 2007, Aoki and friend Greger, the owner of WeSC, came up with the idea together to do the "Aoki headphones." They used different shades of green, because that was Aoki's favorite color at the time.DJ Steve Aoki headphones Each season for 3 years, Aoki designed new headphones for WeSC. He is currently working closely with Sol Republic and is a founding partner in the headphone company. In 2013 Aoki's headphones came out in the SOL Republic website for the public to purchase. Aoki also is endorsed by Supra Footwear, where he has helped develop and design shoes under his name. Following somewhat in his father's footsteps, Aoki is a co-owner in two restaurants in Los Angeles and one in New York City. Eveleigh on Sunset Boulevard & Kitchen 24 on Santa Monica Boulevard in West Hollywood. He co-owns a management company called DECKSTARDECKSTAR with his manager Lawrence Vavra, Matt Colon and Paul Rosenberg. (The late DJ AM was also a co-founder.) The roster boasts artists such as Blink 182, Holy Ghost!, Infected Mushroom, and Rancid. He has co-founded and is now developing a website that attracts college students to sell, buy, share books, rent rooms, post events called PILLOWFACE.PILLOWFACE It's function is similar to Craiglist but that it targets and is exclusively for college students. When he went on his Dead Meat Tour across the United States and Canada in January through March 2012 he was promoting the website to all the colleges across the country. In November 2009, Aoki created his own magazine titled "Aoki" through a celebrity magazine publishing company called MYMAG.MYMAG Guest appearances He was featured in the video games NBA 2K8 and NBA 2K9 as a special celebrity player, even though he admits to being terrible at basketball. He makes cameos in the videos for Cobra Starship's 2007 single "Send My Love to the Dancefloor, I'll See You in Hell (Hey Mister DJ)" and The Sounds' single "Tony The Beat". On January 2012, Steve Aoki released new tracks on Turntable.fm in conjunction with SOL REPUBLIC Headphones making him the first established artist to fully orchestrate a listening session using the platform. Aoki has appeared in an episode of The CW's new superhero series Arrow on March 20, 2013 at 8 pm EST. He was playing himself, spinning at the grand opening of Oliver Queen's fictional nightclub. Discography Studio albums EPs Mix albums Singles As featured artist Promotional singles Remixes *Michael Jackson – "Dancin' Machine" (Universal Motown) *Autoerotique – "Gladiator" (Steve Aoki x DJ AM) (Dim Mak) *NASA – "Gifted" (feat. Kanye West, Lykke Li, Santigold) (Anti) *Chris Cornell – "Part of Me" (feat. Timbaland) (Interscope) *Chester French – "She Loves Everybody" (Star Trak) *The Killers – "Spaceman" (Steve Aoki & The Bloody Beetroots) (Polydor) *Fact – "Rise" (Avex) *All American Rejects – "The Wind Blows" (Interscope) *Good Charlotte – "Misery" (Epic) *S.P.A. – "Pets Dance" (Dim Mak) *Lenny Kravitz – "Dancin' Til Dawn" (Virgin) *Robin Thicke – "Magic" (Interscope) *Duran Duran – "Skin Divers" (feat. Timbaland) (Interscope) *Duran Duran- Hungry Like The Wolf Steve Aoki VS Duran Duran The New York Werewolf Mix *Drake – "Forever" (feat. Kanye West, Lil Wayne & Eminem) *Weezer – "(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To" *Kid Cudi – "Pursuit of Happiness" (feat. MGMT & Ratatat) *Kid Cudi- "Cudi the Kid (feat. Travis Barker)" *Klaxons – "Echoes" *Bassnectar - "Red Step" *Girls' Generation – "MR. TAXI" *Mike Posner - "She Looks Like Sex" *Lady Gaga - "Government Hooker" Weird Science production Steve Aoki and Blake Miller's production group *Haus of Cards – "Original" (Dim Mak) *Snoop Dogg – "Sensual Seduction" (Geffen) *Teddybears – "Cobrastyle" (Atlantic) *Bloc Party – "Helicopter" (Dim Mak) *The Rakes – "Work Work Work" (Dim Mak) *The Charlatans – "NYC (Weird Science Mix)" (Island)Island 1712415 at 45cat (retrieved 2012-10-13 *Metro Station – "Control" (Columbia) *Younglove – "Discotech" (Island) *Peaches – "Boys Wanna Be Her" (XL) *Under the Influence of Giants – "Mama's Room" (Island) *The Fashion – "Like Knives & Solo Impala" (Columbia) Featurings *The Bloody Beetroots – "Warp 1977" (feat. Steve Aoki & Bobberman) (Dim Mak) *The Bloody Beetroots – "Warp 1.9" (feat. Steve Aoki) (Dim Mak) *The Bloody Beetroots – "Warp 7.7" (feat. Steve Aoki) (Dim Mak) *Junkie XL – "1967 Poem" (feat. Steve Aoki) (Nettwerk) *Motor – "Kick It" (feat. Steve Aoki) (Dim Mak) *Tai – "Paradise Poltergeist" (feat. Steve Aoki) (Dim Mak) *Travis Barker – "Misfits" (feat. Steve Aoki) (Dim Mak) Collaborations *Steve Aoki & Armand Van Helden – "Brrrat" (2009) *Steve Aoki – "I'm In The House" (feat. Zuper Blahq) (2010)) *Steve Aoki & Laidback Luke & Lil Jon – "Turbulence" (2011) *Steve Aoki & Afrojack – " No Beef" (2011) *Steve Aoki & Sidney Samson – "Wake Up Call" (2010) *Steve Aoki & Atari Teenage Riot – "Codebreaker" (2011) *Steve Aoki & Tiësto – "Tornado" (2012) *Steve Aoki & Travis Barker – "Misfits"(2010) *Nervo, Afrojack & Steve Aoki – "We're All No One" (2010) *Steve Aoki feat. LMFAO and Nervo - "Livin' My Love" (2010) *Steve Aoki, Kid Cudi & Travis Barker - "Cudi The Kid" (2011) *Steve Aoki & Knife Party - "Piledriver" (2012) *Steve Aoki, Angger Dimas vs Like Mike & Dimitri Vegas - "Phat Brahms" (2012) *Steve Aoki & RUNE RK - "Transcend" (2012) *Steve Aoki & Miss Palmer feat. Dan Sena - "Omega" (2012) *Steve Aoki & Angger Dimas feat. Kay - "Singularity" (2012) Awards *Best DJ of the Year – Paper Magazine (2007) *Best Set of the Season – Ibiza Awards (2007) *Best Party Rocker DJ – BPM Magazine (2007) *Best Mix Album of the Year – Billboard (2008) References External links * *The LA Times article *Dim Mak Records website * * *Steve Aoki on Soundcloud *UCSB Student Interview with Steve Aoki *The Santa Barbara Independent article *Interview with Steve Aoki, Submerge Magazine, Dec. 2008 *Interview by Maximalminimal, April 2009 *Interview by Clubplanet, May 2010 *Steve Aoki on RCRD LBL *Steve Aoki DJ List * Steve Aoki interview @ Mute/Control (Spanish) Category:1977 births Category:Club DJs Category:American DJs Category:Electro house musicians Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Miami, Florida Category:People from Newport Beach, California Category:University of California, Santa Barbara alumni Category:American musicians of Japanese descent Category:American people of Japanese descent